Let it die
by Pirates Of The Moon
Summary: ONESHOT. "Hai, aku Tao." Hari itu, mereka bertemu dan berkenalan. Ia sadar, waktu itu ia mulai menyukainya. "Aku juga menyukaimu, ge." Hari itu ia memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sudah lama ia pendam sejak mereka bertemu. "Maaf, aku rasa sebaiknya kita saling menjauh untuk sementara waktu, ge." KRISTAO fanfiction for EXO. Mind to RnR?


"Hai, aku Tao."

Hari itu, mereka bertemu dan berkenalan. Ia sadar, waktu itu ia mulai menyukainya.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama?

.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, _ge_."

Hari itu ia memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sudah lama ia pendam sejak mereka bertemu. Dan ia tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau perasaannya akan di balas. Padahal, ia selalu berpikir kalau cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

"Maaf, aku rasa sebaiknya kita saling menjauh untuk sementara waktu, _ge_."

Hari itu, dia serasa di hantam batu besar dan menghancurkan tubuhnya seketika saat mendengar perkataan yang dengan mudahnya keluar dari bibir orang itu.

Tapi, dia hanya bisa mengangguk setuju, "baiklah," ujarnya pasrah.

.

.

.

**Let it die  
**by _Pirates Of The Moon_

.  
Cast : Kris, Tao dan Xiumin (yang lain hanya sekedar nampang).  
Rated : T.  
Genre : Angst dan Romance.  
Warnings : Boy x Boy, OOC, miss typo(s), typo(s) and many more.  
Disclaimer : Saya cuma meminjam mereka sebentar buat cerita saya saja, kok, nggak lebih, tapi cerita dan ide ini murni milik saya.

.

.

.

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya. Aku hirup dan aku keluarkan kembali. Hirup dan keluar. Hirup dan keluar. Begitu seterusnya sampai aku merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Aku mengadah menatap langit biru dan tersenyum sedih. Di sini. Di tempat aku berpijak. Di belakang halaman sekolah. Pacarku–maksudku, mantan atau masih pacar? Aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa–baru saja memutuskan untuk berpisah sementara denganku. Bukan, bukan berpisah, lebih tepatnya ia meminta untuk saling menjauh. Tapi bukan berarti itu kami pisah. Aku tahu persis, tidak ada makna untuk meminta mengakhiri hubungan kami yang keluar dari kata-katanya. Ia hanya ingin kami memiliki jarak untuk sementara walaupun aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Sangat rumit. Penjelasanku sangat rumit, bukan?

Aku menghela nafas. Sesak sekali. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan, tetapi, kenapa hatiku rasanya sangat sesak? Aku juga kenapa hanya mengangguk saja mendengar perkataannya?

Aku menutup mata dan bersandar pada dinding yang ada di belakangku. Pikiranku melayang waktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aku tersenyum tipis, aku masih ingat wajah polosnya.

Kami, di pertemukan karena acara kencan kelompok.

.

.

"_Aku mohon, Kris!"_

_Aku menatap iba pada temanku yang sedang mengatupkan kedua tangannya seraya memohon sejadi-jadinya padaku. Ia adalah Lay, teman seangkatanku dari kelas sebelah. Aku juga tidak mengerti, kami hanya sebatas teman dan tidak terlalu dekat, tapi kenapa ia memohon kepadaku untuk menerima ajakannya agar aku mau mengikuti kencan berkelompok yang telah ia rencanakan bersama teman-temannya? Tapi, aku tidak bisa menolak, hubungan 'sama-sama dari China' mungkin membuatku mengabulkan permohonannya._

"_Baiklah, tapi, aku tidak yakin," ujarku pelan. Kalau saja dia bisa paham kalimatku, dia pasti tahu kalau aku berusaha untuk menolak walaupun itu secara tidak langsung. Tapi, sayangnya, Lay adalah orang yang terlalu berpikiran positif dan sama sekali tidak memirkan ucapanku. _

"_Sudahlah, Kris, kau pasti bisa!" dia berujar semangat. Mungkin bermaksud untuk menyemangatiku? Tapi, aku juga tidak butuh di semangati seperti itu. _

_Tanpa apa-apa lagi. Tanpa ada peringatan, Lay menarik bajuku dan mengajakku keluar bertemu dengan dua temannya yang sedang asyik berbicara. Aku mengerinyitkan alis –atau mungkin memang seperti itu, tapi sepertinya terasa kaku untuk mengerinyitkannya– saat melihat satu sosok yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal. Satu sosok lagi aku kenal, kami satu teman dalam klub basket. Dia mempunyai tinggi yang hampir sama denganku dan juga mempunyai rambut hitam, dia Chanyeol. Tapi, kalau di sebelah Chanyeol, aku tidak kenal. Sosok yang mempunyai rambut kuning pucat._

"_Dia siapa?" tanyaku seraya menunjuk sosok yang tidak ku kenal pada Lay yang masih sibuk menarikku untuk berjalan. Lay menatap arah tunjukku, dia diam sebentar dan beralih menatapku tidak percaya. Lay mulai menampakkan ekspresi kaget yang berlebihan menurutku, "ya ampun Kris, kau tidak tahu? Yang benar kau tidak tahu Chanyeol? Hei, dunia sudah jaman segini kenapa kau tidak tahu Chanyeol itu siapa?" –Hei, apa hubungannya dengan dunia?_

"_Chanyeol kan satu klub denganmu, Kris. Kau benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya? Dasar benar-benar ketinggalan jaman dan ketinggalan informasi kau, Kris." –Hei, berhenti bicara seperti itu. Kau yang tidak menangkap siapa yang kumaksud dan malah mengatakan hal berlebihan yang membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang ketinggalan jaman dan tidak tahu informasi. _

"_Kalau bahasa gaulnya kau itu kuper."_

_Aku menahan emosiku untuk tidak memukul Lay saat itu juga. Bayangan Lay yang tergeletak lemah dengan wajah yang babak belur sudah tergambarkan di pikiranku. Tapi, aku menghapusnya cepat, aku akan menahan emosiku._

"_Ah, Lay!" Aku dapat mendengar suara besar Chanyeol menyapa Lay dengan semangat. Aku mengadah menatap Chanyeol yang sedang melambaikan tangannya semangat. Lalu, seketika ekspresinya berubah, ia menurunkan tangannya dan menunjuk kepadaku saat aku dan Lay berada di dekatnya._

"_Kau mengajak," aku dapat mendengar Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya untuk menelan ludah, "K-Kris?" Kenapa nadanya terdengar takut dan tidak percaya?_

"_Apa ada yang salah jika aku ikut? Kalau kalian tidak ingin, _it'sokforme_." Aku berujar santai walaupun dalam hati sekarang sedang berteriak senang karena akhirnya aku pasti batal untuk ikut acara kencan kelompok mereka._

"_Jangan! Kau sudah pasti ikut!" –sial. "Dan kau Chanyeol, kenapa ekspresimu takut seperti itu?" Lay bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Mau tidak mau aku juga mulai penasaran kenapa anak se klub denganku itu bisa memasang ekspresi seperti itu._

_Awalnya aku mengira Chanyeol akan menjelaskan dengan takut-takut atau yang lainnya. Tapi, pikiran itu sirna saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang berubah drastis tiga ratus enam puluh derjat. Dari yang tadinya ketakutan sekarang tertawa dengan muka aneh. _

_Chanyeol memegang perutnya yang sepertinya kesakitan karena tertawa, "aku bukannya takut, tapi tidak percaya, orang seperti Kris bisa-bisanya mau kencan kelompok!"_

_Aku tidak terima, "orang sepertiku?"_

"_Kris! Kau itu terkenal dengan ke kalemanmu! Kau adalah _iceprince_! _Image_mu adalah seorang pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan besar di mata orang-orang! Dan sekarang? _Iceprince_ ikut kencan kelompok! Besok, seluruh sekolah pasti heboh!" _

_Aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus aku pasang saat melihat Chanyeol yang berujar begitu semangat dan diiringi tawanya. Lay juga ikutan tertawa. Aku menghela nafas, kapan semuanya akan berakhir?_

"_Er –semuanya, apa kita jadi pergi?" –sampai sebuah suara yang sedikit kekanak-kanakkan menginterupsi. Lay menghentikan tawanya, "benar juga." Sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa._

_Aku melihat orang berambut kuning pucat itu mulai tersenyum kaku padaku. Ia menjulurkan tangannya. "Hai, aku Tao."_

"_Ah, Kris, dia sama seperti kita, dari China juga." Lay berbicara tanpa aba-aba. _

_Aku menatap Tao lama. Entah ada apa, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya membalas jabatan tangan orang yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Tao itu, "aku Kris anak kelas dua."_

_Tangan kami bersentuhan._

"_Salam kenal Kris _ge_." _

_Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang._

.

.

Aku tersenyum tipis saat mereka ulang adegan di mana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di benakku. Aku berterima kasih pada Lay yang sudah mempertemukanku dengannya–walaupun sampai sekarang belum aku ucapkan– sungguh berterima kasih.

_Time_ _passed_ _by_.

Waktu terus berjalan dan berjalan. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dan bagaimana hingga hubunganku dengan Tao semakin dekat. Yang jelas hubungan kami terjadi begitu saja secara alami. Semakin mengenalnya, aku semakin menyukainya.

Menyukai anak yang berada satu tahun di bawahku itu. Anak yang selalu ceria dan bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Dia terlalu kekanak-kanakkan untuk umurnya. Kadang aku selalu berpikir, mungkin ada jiwa seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang terperangkap dalam tubuhnya.

Mata hitamnya yang membuatnya seperti panda adalah ciri khasnya. Di saat menatap ratusan wajah orang, aku langsung bisa mengenali wajah Tao jika ia ada di dalamnya. Mudah saja, tidak semua orang memiliki mata seindah Tao. Aku menyukainya.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas berbagai macam kejadian di antara aku dan Tao sebelum kami resmi menjalin hubungan. Mulai dari kami yang selalu pergi ke sekolah bersama. Kami yang selalu bertemu di tempat menunggu bus di saat pulang sekolah –aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau arah rumah Tao dan aku sama– dan yang lainnya.

Terlalu banyak kejadian yang berkesan dan tidak bisa kulupakan.

Tapi, ada satu kejadian yang membuatku untuk selalu tersenyum setiap kali mengingatnya. Sebuah kejadian yang membuatku berpikir bahwa Tao juga mungkin menyukaiku sebelum kami resmi pacaran.

Aku mengingatnya.

Saat di mana Tao memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumahku.

Saat itu, hujan.

.

.

"_Aku basah, _ge_! Kita berteduh dulu!"_

_Tao menarik paksa tanganku dan membuatku berhenti. Aku menoleh ke samping di mana Tao sekarang sedang memandangku dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku mohon ge. Aku kedinginan," Tao berujuar lemah seraya menunduk. Aku benar-benar tidak tega. _

"_Sabarlah Tao, rumahku sudah dekat," Aku berujar pelan seraya mengacak rambut kuning pucatnya. Tao mengadah menatapku, "sebentar saja, ge. Kumohon," dan dia kembali menunduk. Tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, mulai bergetar._

_Aku luluh akan tatapannya dan mengangguk, "baiklah."_

_Kami memutuskan untuk berteduh di teras mini market. Aku menatap orang-orang yang juga senasib denganku. Mereka kedinginan dan menatap langit. Berharap hujan akan berhenti._

_Aku menatap ke samping. Di mana Tao sekarang sedang menunduk sedang berusaha menghangatkan dirinya sendiri. Tao menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, lalu meniupnya pelan. _

_Terbesit rasa bersalah di hatiku saat melihat tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Aku tahu, Tao yang ingin berkunjung ke rumahku. Karena terlalu senang, aku tidak memperdulikan hujan lebat yang membasahi badan kami. Yang ada di benakku adalah; cepat sampai di rumah dan mengobrol dengannya._

_Seharusnya aku memikirkan konsekuensi dari perbuatanku. Aku memang biasa menghadapi hujan. Tapi Tao? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku dengan egoisnya terus mengajak Tao berlari di tengah hujan lebat._

"_Maaf," lirihku pelan._

_Aku menatap Tao yang menatapku lama. Kemudian Tao menunduk. "S-sudahlah, i-itu bukan apa-apa..."_

_Aku tertegun sejenak._

_Apa penglihatanku salah? Atau apa? Jelas sekali tadi, walaupun sedetik sebelum Tao menundukkan wajahnya, aku melihat pipinya memerah._

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Rasa khawatir mulai menghantuiku. _

_Apa dia demam?_

_Oh tidak Kris, terkutuklah kau._

"_Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah?" tanyaku ragu-ragu._

_Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama saat tubuh Tao tersentak kaget. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi, ia hanya menunduk dalam, sepertinya ia berniat menyembunyikan wajahnya dari penglihatanku._

_Aku mulai cemas, "oi, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tapi tidak ada jawaban. Tao terus saja menunduk dan itu semakin membuatku cemas. Apa yang sedang terjadi?_

"_Tao–"_

"–gege_, aku baik-baik saja."_

"_Apa kau yakin?"_

_Dari sudut mataku, Tao terlihat sangat susah untuk berbicara. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi Tao berkomat-kamit. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Salahkan pada hujan yang membuat pendengaranku sedikit terganggu._

"_Tao?"_

_Aku memegang pelan bahunya dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati tubuh Tao terlonjak. Ia menatapku dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar sudah memerah. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali tertunduk._

"_A-aku…" suaranya hilang di telan oleh derasnya suara hujan. Aku menunduk sedikit. Mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Tao yang menunduk. Dan lagi, Tao tersentak kaget. Dia menutup matanya dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam._

"_Tao?"_

_Wajah Tao kian memerah. Sepertinya, demam Tao semakin menjadi. "Kau demam?" Aku bertanya dengan hati-hati. Tapi, Tao menggeleng sejadi-jadinya. "Kalau begitu, kau kenapa?"_

_Nafasku tercekat saat melihat Tao yang menatapku dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar memerah. Tao mulai membuka mulutnya, "a-aku g-g-g-gugup, _gege_…"_

_Ha?_

_Aku menatap Tao meminta penjelasan yang lebih lanjut. Tao mengerti arti tatapanku. Ia menunduk, "i-ini seperti mimpi, bisa pergi ke rumahmu. A-aku terlalu gugup, _ge_…"_

"_Aku…"_

"–_terlalu senang karena bisa ke rumahmu."_

_Aku tersikap. Nafasku terhenti sejenak. Dia senang bisa ke rumahku? Apa yang istimewa dari rumahku sehingga dia senang bisa ke rumahku?_

"_Kau, _gege_. Kau yang istimewa."_

_Saat itu juga Tao menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Aku mengerjap berkali-kali . Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu? Apa pertanyaanku yang tadi __aku pikirkan __terucap begitu saja? Dan –dan Tao menjawabnya? _

_A-aku istimewa?_

.

.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu. Sejak kejadian itu, Tao menatapku dengan kaku. Ia lebih sering menghindar dan wajahnya selalu memerah setiap kali bertemu denganku. Aku senang, dia ternyata mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.

Seminggu sejak kejadian itu aku memberanikan diriku untuk menyatakan perasaanku Tao. Walaupun aku tidak yakin dan dengan berbagai macam masalah yang terpikirkan di otakku. Salah satunya adalah apa Tao menerimaku? Dia bukan _gay_.

Itu adalah masalah yang selalu membuat nyaliku menciut. Aku selalu memikirkannya berkali-kali sampai aku tidak tidur. Aku terlalu takut menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku takut. Aku takut di tolak dan aku takut hubungan kami tidak bisa kembali seperti yang dulu.

Jangan katakan semua laki-laki pengecut karena tidak mau menyatakan perasaan mereka. Sama sepertiku, aku yakin, mereka pasti takut di tolak. Bukannya tidak berani ataupun pengecut. Mereka takut di tolak. Entah kenapa, sepertinya di tolak itu adalah ketakutan terbesar bagi kami kaum laki-laki.

Tapi, kali berbeda. Juga tidak hanya di tolak, aku juga takut Tao yang bukan seorang _gay_ akan memandangku aneh, jijik dan yang lainnya. Aku takut Tao nantinya akan menjaga jarak denganku. Aku terlalu takut.

Kejadian di waktu hujan itu adalah satu-satunya penyemangatku untuk menghilangkan semua pikiran negatif yang senantiasa bergelayutan di pikiranku. Aku selalu berpegangan teguh pada kejadian itu dan terkadang aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila jika mengingatnya.

Lalu, akhirnya aku putuskan. Setelah menimbang-nimbang dan bermodalkan nekat, aku menyatakan perasaanku. Di mana waktu itu, kami seperti biasa, menunggu datangnya bus yang akan mengantarkan kami pulang.

Aku memberanikan diriku.

.

.

_Ini adalah hari yang bersejarah di hidupku. Harus di garis miring, di garis bawahi dan di tebalkan, hari yang __**bersejarah**__ dalam hidupku–kalau perlu harus di beri huruf kapital semuanya–. Aku meremas tanganku sendiri dengan perasaan gugup yang menggebu-gebu. _

_Wajahku pasti memerah. Aku yakin itu saat merasakan wajahku panas. Tidak hanya wajah, tapi juga seluruh badanku. Dan wajahku semakin memanas saat merasakan jantungku yang mulai bermasalah dan mengerjai badanku. Ia berlari di tempat dan terkadang ingin keluar saat itu juga. Aku menghela nafas gugup. _

_Kapan kegugupanku akan berakhir?_

Tenanglah Kris, kau harus yakin kalau Tao juga menyukaimu. Tao menyukaimu_, _Kris_. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Terdengar bodoh? Biarkan saja, aku tidak perduli._

_Aku menoleh ke samping, di mana Tao duduk. Ia terlihat sibuk memainkan HP. Sesekali dia tersenyum. _

_Aku menutup mata, merilekskan pikiranku. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya hari bersejarah bagiku._

"_Tao?" Aku memanggilnya. Tao menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "ya?"_

"_Aku..." Aku tersendat, tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Padahal selama semalaman penuh aku sudah berlatih. Tapi, latihan itu sia-sia saja. Hanya meninggalkan sisa kehitaman di mataku karena tidak bisa tidur._

_Aku dapat melihat Tao menatapku bingung. Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan diriku untuk tidak memeluk Tao. "Ada apa, _gege_?" dia bertanya penasaran. _

_Baiklah, aku tahu, jantungku sekarang benar-benar akan meledak kapan saja. Wajahku akan terus memanas sampai tingkat tertinggi. Suaraku semakin susah untuk di keluarkan walaupun aku sudah banyak sekali berbicara dalam hati._

_Aku menunduk. Sebelah tangan menutupi sebagian wajahku. "Tao, ada satu hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu," Aku sedikit heran, kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dan tanpa getaran. Tapi, aku juga bersyukur karena bisa keluar juga._

"_Sampaikan saja, _ge_," suara Tao melembut. Tapi, aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya. _

_Aku menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya, "aku...m-m-me..." –sial, kenapa suaraku harus bergetar dan tersendat-sendat?_

"_Me?" _

"_Ya, aku me-men-meny-menyu..." –sial, kenapa sangat susah untuk mengatakan hal itu? _

"_Menyu? _Gege_ bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti?" Aku dapat mendengar suara Tao yang sedikit frustasi karena aku berbicara tidak jelas._

"Argh_!" Aku berteriak keras dan mengacak rambutku hingga berantakan._

_Aku menoleh ke samping. Menatap Tao yang balas menatapku tidak mengerti. _

"Gege_?"_

_Bermodalkan nekat, aku menggenggam kedua bahunya dan menatapnya dalam, "AKUMENYUKAIMU!" ujarku cepat –tanpa titik, koma maupun spasi–dan kemudian melepaskan genggamanku pada bahu Tao. Kemudian aku menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahku dengan cara menutupinya dengan kedua tanganku._

_Lama sekali aku terdiam sampai akhirnya Tao tertawa pelan. _

_Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melemparkan pandangan meminta penjelasan pada Tao yang sedang tertawa. Tao sadar akan tatapanku pun mulai berhenti tertawa. Ia tersenyum seperti –malu-malu?_

"_Aku juga, _ge_."_

"_Ha?"_

_Otakku bekerja lebih lambat daripada yang kukira hingga tidak dapat mengartikan perkataan Tao._

"_Aku juga menyukaimu, _ge_."_

.

.

Dan lagi, aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian di mana aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak akan pernah menyangka akan berjalan mulus. Aku selalu mengira ia akan menolakku. Tapi, kenyataannya tidak begitu. Ia menerimaku.

Hubungan kami pun berjalan lancar tanpa ada rintangan sekalipun. Kami jarang bertengkar. Sudah lebih dari setengah tahun aku menjalani hubungan dengannya.

Sekarang, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Tao meminta untuk saling menjauh.

Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Apa salahku? Seingatku, selama kami menjalani hubungan, aku sama sekali tidak berbuat kesalahan. _Well_, memang banyak kesalahan yang ku lakukan, seperti contohnya waktu aku mengerjainya habis-habisan di waktu ulang tahunnya. Tapi, aku yakin, hal seperti itu dan semacamnya tidak akan berbekas di dalam hatinya.

Tao anak yang baik.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku mengacak rambutku. Kalau memikirkan hal itu terus-menerus. Lama-lama, aku bisa di gigit nyamuk. Mengingat di halaman belakang sekolah, di tempatku berpijak sekarang adalah sarang mereka jika sudah mulai sore.

Langit mulai kemerahan. Aku mengambil HP dan hatiku terasa sakit saat menatap _wallpaper_ yang kupasang. Aku tengah berfoto berdua dengan Tao yang berpose dengan sangat imutnya. Aku menghela nafas, aku hanya ingin melihat jam. Jangan fokuskan pikiranmu ke _wallpaper_ itu, Kris.

Jam enam sore.

_Shit_.

Aku akan kena marah oleh orang tuaku jika tidak pulang setengah jam lagi. Aku tidak menyangka waktu akan berjalan secepat itu. Rasanya, baru saja tadi sekitar jam empat, tepat di saat sekolah sudah usai, Tao memanggilku dan –yah, dia mengatakan itu.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama mengenang masa lalu membuatku lupa waktu. Aku berlari kecil menuju terminal bus terdekat. Aku harus sampai sebelum setengah jam lagi.

Langkahku terhenti di saat sampai di gerbang sekolah. Dari kejauhan, seorang laki-laki tengah mencium perempuan. Mataku membesar tidak percaya. Nafasku tertahan. Badanku membatu.

.

Aku kenal. Aku sangat tahu. Laki-laki yang mencium perempuan itu. Aku mengenalnya –sangat. Laki-laki berambut kuning pucat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang menyandang gelar masih menjadi pacarku?

Tao!

Emosi yang memuncak membuatku ingin juga segera menghampiri mereka yang sedang bermesraan. Tao sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau aku berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

Sial!

Jadi ini alasannya meminta saling menjauhi?

Aku–

"Kris! Jangan!"

Tanganku di tarik oleh seseorang sehingga membuatku berhenti. Dia menarikku kuat sehingga bisa menjauh dari Tao. Aku memperhatikan punggung orang itu dan kemudian menghela nafas saat melihat rambut coklat kemerahannya yang menari di terpa angin.

Xiumin, teman sekelasku.

Dia berhenti berlari di saat merasakan jarak kami sudah jauh dari Tao. Dengan nafas tidak beraturan, Xiumin membalikkan badannya dan menatapku tajam. "Sadar, Kris. Tampangmu seperti siap-siap akan membunuh Tao!" dia berujar dengan nada khawatir sekaligus kesal.

Xiumin.

Dia adalah teman sekelasku. Kami selalu di tempatkan di kelas yang sama sampai sekarang. Mengakibatkan hubungan kami menjadi lebih dekat daripada siapapun. Menjadikan kami teman dekat. Lebih dekat daripada siapapun.

Ia, Xiumin satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hubunganku dengan Tao.

Ya, dia satu-satunya yang mengetahuinya. Dari sekian banyak orang yang menjadi temanku, hanya dia yang dapat kupercaya. Hanya dia yang kuberitahukan rahasia besarku.

Hari itu, aku ingat. Di mana aku memberi tahukan perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadap Tao kepada Xiumin seorang. Hanya kepadanya seorang.

.

.

"_Kris!"_

_Aku hampir saja terjatuh saat merasakan seseorang di belakangku menerjangku kuat. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Tapi, aku juga tetap melakukannya. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang laki-laki bertubuh lebih pendek dari ku sedang tersenyum dengan penuh arti._

_Wajahnya putih bersih daripada kebanyakan laki-laki lain. Wajahnya manis, jauh di atas rata-rata wajah laki-laki lainnya –mungkin setara atau lebih daripada perempuan lainnya. Mata hitam besarnya menatapku dengan berbinar-binar. Mulut tipisnya tersenyum._

_Dia adalah Xiumin, teman dekatku._

"_Ada apa?" Aku bertanya pelan dan dia semakin tersenyum aneh. Hal itu cukup membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. "Apa-apaan senyum itu?" lagi, aku bertanya. Kali ini dengan nada yang menyindir dan terdengar ketus._

_Dan, Xiumin kembali tersenyum. Senyum penuh arti sekaligus aneh dalam satu waktu. Senyum itu semakin lebar dan melebar. Bahkan aku jadi khawatir, sebab wajah manis temanku akan terlihat semakin aneh._

_Xiumin menyikut lenganku, "selamat untuk yang kemarin pergi kencan kelompok."_

_Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "dari mana kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak memberi tahumu." Dan detik itu juga Xiumin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku berani sumpah, jika tidak ada orang yang lewat, sekarang Xiumin pasti sudah guling-guling tidak menentu di bawah._

"_Ayolah Kris, orang seterkenal sepertimu pergi ke kencan kelompok, siapa yang tidak akan tahu? Seluruh orang sedang meributkanmu!"_

_Aku mengutuk dalam hati. Ternyata apa yang di katakan Chanyeol memang benar. Sial._

"_Aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan Lay," –sedikit berdalih._

"_Benarkah?" Xiumin bertanya tidak yakin dan ada nada menyindir di sana. "Kris, Kris, aku sudah mengenalmu dengan baik walaupun pertemanan kita belum cukup lima tahun." –apa hubungannya coba dengan lima tahun? _

"_Jadi, percuma saja kau berbohong."_

"_Hei, aku tidak berbohong. Benar. Aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan Lay."_

"_Atas landasan apa, ha?"_

"_Sama-sama dari China?" jawabku ragu dan di iringi dengan tawa hambar._

_Xiumin mengangguk mengerti. Dia kemudian berjalan mengelilingiku dan kembali melemparkan senyum penuh arti kepadaku. "Jadi bagaimana acaranya? Kau sama sekali tidak mengajakku, tidak seru," dia berbicara sedikit manyun. Aku mengangkat bahu, "maaf, Lay mengatakan hanya untuk empat orang dan yah, kau tidak kenal dengan Lay, bukan?" dan perkataanku di tanggapi cepat olehnya, "kau juga tidak mengenalnya dengan baik."_

_Aku mengerinyitkan alis, "setidaknya aku kenal dia dan dia kenal aku. Berbeda denganmu. Dan dia meminta bantuan kepadaku. Lalu, di acara kemarin kami melakukan karoke dan makan-makan di _PizzaHut_ sebagai penutupnya."_

_Bola mata hitam itu menatapku tidak percaya, "benarkah cuma itu?"_

_Cuma katanya? Apalagi yang ia harapkan dari kencan berkelompok? Tapi, aku tetap mengangguk. Aku dapat mendengar Xiumin sekarang mengerang kecewa, "apa tidak ada permainan _king_? Biasanya di dalam acara kencan berkelompok selalu ada hal itu." Dia berujar dengan sangat semangat. _

"King_? Permainan macam apa itu?"_

_Laki-laki yang tingginya hanya setinggi telingaku menghela nafas, "kau benar-benar kuper ya, Kris," –entah kenapa aku jadi teringat dengan Lay saat mendengar kata 'kuper'._

"King_ itu, permainan di mana kita mengambil stik atau apalah itu, lalu yang mendapatkan label raja bisa memerintahkan apapun keinginannya pada orang lain. Contohnya yang mendapatkan posisi si raja bisa memerintahkan si cowok A dengan cewek C berpelukan, mereka tidak boleh menolak," jeda sejenak, Xiumin mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya, "kau mengerti, bukan?"_

_Aku mengangguk dan Xiumin mendesah pelan, "apa hanya itu tanggapan darimu setelah aku sudah berbicara banyak hingga mulutku berbusa?"_

_Dan aku kembali mengangguk._

"_Argh! Dasar _iceprince_! Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku mempunyai teman sepertimu?" Xiumin bertanya dengan nada berlebihan pada dirinya sendiri. Aku sedikit malu saat orang yang lewat menatap kami heran dan bahkan ada yang tertawa. Aku menendang pelan tulang kering Xiumin dan itu sukses membuatnya terdiam dan sebagai gantinya ia menatapku tidak terima, meminta penjelasan kenapa tiba-tiba aku menendangnya._

"_Kau terlalu berisik, orang-orang melihat kita," ujarku cuek._

_Xiumin menyengir, "oh ya, jadi bagaimana? Apa ada orang yang menarik perhatianmu di saat kencan kelompok?"_

_Aku terdiam sejenak._

"_T-tidak ada."_

"_Bohong!"_

"_Sungguh! T-tidak ada!"_

_Kenapa sekarang wajah laki-laki berambut kuning pucat itu terpampang di pikiranku? _

"_Kris..."_

_Wajahnya semakin jelas. Dia terlihat tersenyum di dalam pikiranku._

"_A-ada," –aku menyerah._

"_Siapa?"_

_Apa aku harus mengatakannya? _

"_S-seseorang."_

_Xiumin diam. Ia menatapku jengkel dengan pandangan –wajar-saja-seseorang-tidak-mungkin-binatang-kan?– dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku._

"_Dia...setahun di bawah kita..."_

_Xiumin diam. Dia menungguku untuk terus melanjutkan perkataanku._

_Apa aku harus mengatakannya?_

"_Jujur, Kris."_

_Xiumin menatapku dengan pandangan yang membuatku tidak bisa berbohong darinya. Aku menghela nafas dan mengacak rambut hitamku, "baiklah, dia Tao dan dia–," jeda sejenak aku menelan ludah, "dia laki-laki."_

_Ekspresi apa yang akan kau harapkan jika kau memberitahukan ha seperti itu pada temanmu? Sungguh, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang Xiumin menatapku dengan tatapan kosong._

_Sedetik kemudian, dia berkedip dan tersenyum, "selamat kalau begitu, jarang-jarang aku mendengar kalau kau menyukai seseorang."_

_Sama sekali tidak ada pandangan jijik karena aku menyukai sesama jenis. Aku menatap Xiumin lama dan kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berbicara, "kau tidak berpikir kalau mencintai sesama jenis itu menjijikkan?"_

_Xiumin tersenyum tipis, "tidak ada aturan dalam cinta Kris, bahkan dalam cinta hubungan sejenis pun tidak bisa di hindari, dan kenapa aku harus jijik? Kita kan sudah besar, harus berpikiran dewasa. Aku juga bukan _homophobic_. Jadi biasa-biasa saja bagiku."_

_Jawaban yang dewasa._

_Baru kali ini aku mendengar Xiumin yang berbicara sangat dewasa. Aku terkesima dan tersenyum tipis. Aku mengacak rambut coklat kemerahannya, "_thanks_."_

"You're welcome, Kris. You're welcome_."_

.

.

"Kris? Kau melamun?"

Suara Xiumin menarikku kembali ke alam sadarku. Aku menatapnya yang berdiri di hadapanku. Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. "M-maaf."

Xiumin menghela nafas pelan, "bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Aku menyentuh dadaku, "sakit, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku."

Xiumin tersenyum tipis, "ya, ya, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu."

Aku tertunduk lemas. Aku tidak tahu harus kepada siapa emosi ini kulampiaskan. Aku tidak bisa.

Tao –jadi itu alasannya kenapa dia memintaku untuk menjauh darinya? Ada orang lain di hatinya? Apa rasa sukanya lebih besar kepada perempuan itu daripada kepadaku?

Aku merutuk pelan dan mengacak rambutku frustasi. Aku menatap pada Xiumin yang berdiri di depanku, "apa yang harus ku lakukan?" aku bertanya dengan nada frustasi.

Xiumin terlihat tengah berpikir sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar, mengangkat jari telunjuknya dengan bohlam lampu besar bersinar terang di atas kepalanya. "Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung pada orangnya?"

Sial, aku kira dia akan mengeluarkan ide yang brilian atau sejenisnya. Aku mengerang kecewa. Apa yang akan aku harapkan dari orang seperti Xiumin yang lebih mendahulukan tindakan daripada pikiran?

"Apa menurutmu itu berhasil?"

Dengan cepat, Xiumin mengangguk, "dalam suatu hubungan yang di perlukan adalah kejujuran dan sikap saling percaya. Ku rasa, Tao tidak akan berbohong jika kau tanyakan."

Nafasku tercekat. Tak ku sangka, aku akan mendengar kata-kata itu lagi. Kata-kata yang sangat dewasa dan bermakna yang Xiumin ucapkan padaku waktu aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Tao.

.

.

"_Apa? Kau menyatakannya? Lalu apa jawabannya?" suara Xiumin yang meninggi tidak percaya membuat gendang telingaku pecah. Aku membungkam mulutnya saat semua mata di kelas memandang kami dengan pandangan penuh tanya. _

_Mungkin karena mendengar kata 'menyatakan' dan 'jawaban' cukup bahkan lebih membuat semua perempuan di kelas menggosipkan kami. Aku menghela nafas pelan dan mengusap wajahku. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat lelah dan berat setiap berada di samping Xiumin._

"_Ya, aku menyatakannya dan dia menerimaku," jawaban sempurna, singkat, padat dan tepat menurutku. Tapi, tidak menurut Xiumin yang memasang tampang melongo. Seperti dia memerlukan sedikit penjelasan yang lebih panjang._

"_Kau tahu, aku menyatakan perasaanku kemarin padanya, awalnya aku tidak tahu akan berhasil atau apa, tapi saat mendengar dia tertawa, aku menatapnya dan dia mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukaiku." Aku sedikit ngos-ngosan mengatakan kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan nafas._

_Xiumin mengangguk paham dengan mulut melebar sempurna membentuk kata 'wow' atau 'wo' atau 'o'. Aku tidak bisa memastikan yang sebenarnya. "Wah, menarik sekali, jadi kalian akan menjalani hubungan secara diam-diam? _Backstreet_, huh?"_

_Aku mengangguk kaku, "kau tahu, kami sejenis dan aku tidak ingin antara aku dan dia akan terluka jika kami ketahuan menjalani hubungan yang terlarang."_

_Lalu, aku tersenyum sedih, "dengan begini, dengan pacaran secara _backstreet_, kami akan mempunyai banyak kecurigaan dan masalah ketika salah satu di antara kami terlihat dekat dengan seorang perempuan."_

_Xiumin menghela nafas dengan tampang sangat menyebalkan yang pernah ku tahu. "Kris, Kris, kenapa kau hobi sekali berpikiran negatif? Ayolah, semua orang tahu, dalam suatu hubungan, yang di perlukan adalah kejujuran dan sikap saling percaya. Jadi, asalkan kau percaya pada Tao dan dia juga percaya padamu semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada yang namanya kecurigaan dalam hubungan kalian. Dan juga jika kau jujur, maka ku yakin hubungan kalian akan baik-baik saja."_

_Aku terdiam._

_Lagi, aku melihat sisi dewasa yang tidak ku kenal dari Xiumin._

.

.

"Kau melamun lagi, Kris!"

Aku tersentak kaget saat Xiumin mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku. "Maaf, aku hanya berpikir kalau cara pikirmu itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil," dan ucapanku di balas injakan keras di kaki kananku oleh Xiumin yang menggerutu kesal.

"Jadi, apa aku harus benar-benar melakukan itu? Ku rasa Tao akan menjauh," aku agak tidak bisa percaya dengan rencana Xiumin. Tapi, dia malah mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar, "percaya lah."

Mau tidak mau, aku juga ikut tersenyum tipis, "baiklah, akan ku coba."

.

Aku, sekarang berdiri dengan perasaan cemas menggebu-gebu saat berdiri tepat di depan kelas pacar –maksudku mantan salah, maksudku pacar, salah, maksudku...Ah, lupakan saja–.

Aku mendengar dengan sabar saat Tao yang berbicara dengan teman-temannya dan akhirnya berjalan mendekatiku. "Ada apa, _ge_?"

"Aku melihatmu kemarin mencium seorang–"

"Tao!"

Perkataanku terhenti saat melihat perempuan kemarin yang di cium oleh Tao bergelayut manja di tangannya. Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan emosiku saat perempuan itu dengan gampangnya mencium pipi Tao.

Lambat laun aku mendengar sorak-sorai teman sekelas Tao.

"Hei, buat yang baru saja jadian, jangan bermesraan seperti itu, bikin malu kelas saja," satu laki-laki menyahut di sertai dengan siulan menggoda dari yang lainnya.

Emosiku memuncak saat Tao dan perempuan itu sama-sama malu dan mereka menjadi salah tingkah.

Untuk apa sebenarnya aku berada di sini?

"Aku melihatmu mencium perempuan itu, Tao."

Ah, iya, aku ada di sini karena itu.

"Aku minta penjelasanmu nanti pulang sekolah, di halaman belakang sekolah," aku berjalan meninggalkan Tao yang menatapku kaget dan aku hanya berlalu. Tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di sana karena hanya akan menyakitkan hati saja.

.

"K.A.U.B.O.D.O.H.K.R.I.S.I.D.I.O.T"

Xiumin mengeja kata itu satu persatu dan menekankan kata-perkata dengan tampang kesalnya. Aku menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan tidak kalah kesalnya, "menurutmu apa yang harus ku lakukan lagi, hah? Jika berlama-lama di sana, bisa-bisa aku menghancurkan satu kelas!" Aku berujar tidak terima, "dan lagi, sudah jelas, aku mendengarnya, Tao sudah mempunyai orang baru di hatinya. Perempuan itu."

"Setidaknya dengarkan penjelasannya dulu!"

"Aku tidak bisa! Sudahlah, lagipula aku sudah memanggilnya untuk menemuiku di sini, di halaman belakang sekolah. Kuharap dia datang, tapi sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk dengan perempuan itu."

Aku menghela nafas pelan, "ah, andai saja kau perempuan, Xiumin, aku pasti sudah mengajakmu menjadi pacarku karena kau selalu ada di sisiku, tidak seperti Tao," aku berujar dengan pikiran terbang entah ke mana. Membayangkan Xiumin yang menjadi seorang perempuan dan memakai seragam sekolah perempuan.

Aku beralih menatao ke samping. Xiumin menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat ku mengerti dan kemudian beralih menatap ke arah lain, ia tersenyum sedih, "ya sudahlah, aku lebih baik pulang saja."

Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku menahan lengan Xiumin dan menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, "kau tidak menemaniku berbicara dengan Tao?"

Aku tidak mengerti saat Xiumin menepis tanganku keras, "sudahlah, aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menemanimu."

Aku menggeram kesal, aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang salah denganku? Apa aku menyinggungnya? Ku rasa tidak ada! "Kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah begitu?!"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kris! Tidak akan pernah!" Xiumin membentakku keras.

Aku menarik paksa tangannya dan membuat Xiumin menatapku. Mataku membulat tidak percaya saat melihat wajah Xiumin sudah basah oleh air mata.

Sejak kapan ia menangis?

Entah kenapa ada perasaan yang tidak enak menyesak hatiku. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Xiumin menangis sejak aku pertama kali mengenalnya. "Xiumin, kau kenapa?" aku bertanya benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Aku kelilipan!" Xiumin melepaskan genggamanku dan dia berlari hendak meninggalkanku. Tapi, reflekku masih cepat dan aku kembali menangkap lengannya, "Xiumin! Jujur! Kau kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

Xiumin menghempaskan kembali tanganku dan menatapku getir. Bahunya bergetar. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan terluka, "kau tidak akan mengerti betapa menyakitkannya saat orang yang kau cintai mengatakan andai saja kau adalah seorang perempuan dan kau pasti akan dikencani oleh orang itu. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti betapa menyakitkan kalimat itu, Kris."

Dan Xiumin berlari begitu saja meninggalkanku yang mematung. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah. Entah kenapa, sekarang aku benar-benar tidak ada niat bertemu dengan Tao. Yang ingin kulakukan sekarang hanyalah pulang ke rumah, tidur dan menenangkan pikiranku.

Selalu saja, setiap berada di dekat Xiumin, membuatku terasa sangat lelah.

Langkah kakiku terhenti saat melihat sosok Tao yang dari kejauhan memainkan HPnya dengan tersenyum sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudian, perempuan itu muncul. Perempuan yang resmi menjadi pacar Tao.

HP Tao.

Aku menertawai kebodohanku.

Aku ingat dengan jelas, selama kami menjalani hubungan kami bahkan jauh sebelum itu, Tao selalu saja memainkan HP dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ekspresinya sama dengan yang tadi.

Ekspresi jatuh cinta.

Tanganku mengepal kuat.

Kenapa dari dulu aku tidak pernah sadar ekspresi itu? Kenapa aku tidak pernah sadar Tao yang selalu saja memainkan HP miliknya? Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya...?

Tao dulu, jauh sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku, ia pernah menceritakan soal dia yang pernah pacaran sebelumnya dengan perempuan yang sangat cantik di China sana. Ia sangat mencintainya dan begitu juga dengan gadis itu. Tapi, karena Tao harus pindah, hubungan mereka pun berakhir.

Apa perempuan itu yang di ceritakannya?

Jadi, mereka terus saja berkomunikasi bahkan sampai...

...ketika Tao dan aku sudah menjalin hubungan?

Hatiku berteriak kesakitan.

"Tao, cium aku."

Suara perempuan itu membuatku sadar akan lamunanku. Aku menatap nanar pada Tao yang mengangguk dan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada perempuan itu. Pandanganku mengabur. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak.

Saat aku mengerjapkan mata, aku tahu, aku menangis. Aku dapat merasakannya, air yang keluar dari mataku dengan bebas turun menuruni pipiku dan berakhir di daguku dan jatuh di sana. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan aku menangis dalam diam. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan sebelah tanganku.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis semenjak terakhir kali aku menangis waktu SD kelas lima. Karena orang tua ku tidak membolehkanku bermain keluar malam-malam.

Aku membiarkan seluruh air mata itu jatuh. Membebaskan rasa sakit yang sejak tadi menyesak minta keluar. Aku menatap Tao dan perempuan itu yang bercumbu dengan sangat mesra.

Sialan. Dia mempermainkan perasaanku.

Tanpa menghapus dan membiarkan air mataku jatuh, aku berjalan mendekati Tao yang sedang berciuman. Mereka berdua tersadar saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Perempuan semua terlihat panik karena tertangkap sedang melakukan hal seperti itu.

Sedangkan Tao menatapku dengan pandangan kaget yang tidak pernah ia lihatkan sebelumnya. Entah mungkin dia kaget karena aku melihatnya berciuman dengan orang lain atau dia kaget melihatku menangis. Aku tidak perduli.

"_Gege_, i-ini..." Tao terlihat susah menjelaskan kata-kata dan dia menatapku dengan perasaan bersalah.

Aku menarik kerah baju Tao dan menciumnya lembut tepat di bibirnya. Aku menutup mataku, menikmati kelembutan bibir itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku melepaskan Tao yang menatapku lebih kaget daripada sebelumnya. Dia menyentuh bibirnya. Aku menatap perempuan itu yang menganga tidak percaya. Telunjuknya mengarah padaku dan Tao secara bergantian dengan gerak perlahan.

"Selamat tinggal Tao, ku rasa sebaiknya kita mengakhiri hubungan ini," aku tersenyum tipis dan menatap perempuan itu, "tenang saja, itu adalah salam perpisahan dariku."

Dan aku berlalu begitu saja. Tidak lagi mendengarkan panggilan Tao. Aku berjalan mengadah menatap langit dan pandanganku mengabur.

Sial. Air mataku belum berhenti juga.

Aku menarik nafas kesal dan menggigit bibir bawahku, "kenapa di saat ini aku membutuhkan Xiumin?" dan aku hanya bisa menyesali perbuatanku.

_Let it die_.

Aku yang membuat semuanya berakhir tanpa akhir bahagia seperti cerita-cerita dongeng.

_Let it die_.

Aku yang mengakhirinya.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Cerita _angst_ saya yang lainnya dan benar-benar nyesek banget waktu menulisnya *ngelap ingus*.

Maaf jika _angst_nya gagal atau apa. Saya gak bakat bikin _angst_, tapi saya mau membuat angst juga *ribet, ah*  
Dan, dan, dan, kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya sangat suka menulis cerita menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama~ Silahkan salahkan Dee yang telah merasuki saya. Novel Supernova Dee yang berjudul 'Petir' dan 'Gelombang' benar-benar menarik dan itu di gambarkan dari sudut pandang orang pertama. Terlebih 'Gelombang' itu sangat menarik, karena ada cerita tentang aliennya ;A; keren banget...Gak nyangka bakalan ada itu ceritanya. Dan saya menyukai karakter ayahnya Zahra, yaitu Faris. Apa ada di antara kalian yang sudah membacanya? Kalau belum, saya sarankan untuk membacanya *seenak jidatnya*

Sudahlah, daripada banyak cuap-cuap kepanjangan.  
_Anyways_, terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca cerita saya. _See_ _ya_ di cerita saya yang lainnya~


End file.
